


Here for you

by ARIELRIE



Category: VIXX
Genre: 5vixx wants to protects leo, Angst?, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It might be bad, Little fluff too, Lots of Angst, M/M, Might Have A Happy Ending, OT6, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vixx are all the same age, actually my first time, alcoholic, idk if the ships are platonic, leo centric, leo's dad is an asshole, vixx are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: The hyper,happy and bubbly child is nowhere to be seen,his face is now always stoic,face expressionless but his eyes holding a lot of suppressed emotionsOrVixx were childhood friends but the sweet and bubbly taekwoon had to move away,leaving the other five always missing him and his sweet gentle smiles until he suddenly moves back into the town.But he's no longer the taekwoon that they knows back then.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ...does that summary even makes sense? Sorry fjfj  
>  N e ways,this is kinda my first time writing a super big angst so please bear with me jddkdn im sorry if these are shitty or not up to your expectations!
> 
> If you notices a mistake,please do tell me!I'd like to hear your opinions and comments uwu
> 
> Also,they're all the same age!!

"Woonie!Hurry up,let's go to the park~The others are waiting" Hakyeon smiles,running as fast as his small 7 years old body allows him

Grinning as well,taekwoon runs along wih hakyeon, "Sorry,i had to ask for my parent's permission"

"Its okay- oh!There they are!" Hakyeon yells excitedly,pointing to the group of 4 children who's sitting in a circle,probably trying to decide what to play for today

Taekwoon nods,sprinting to them and hugging the one that's closest to his reach,jaehwan.Jaehwan giggles,hugging taekwoon as well "Oh!!You're here finally~"

Taekwoon smiles softly,releasing the 7 years old boy before turning to looks at the rest of the group "What should we play today?"

"Nothing that'd get our clothes too dirty,please" hongbin whines, "My mother scolded me last week because my clothes got dirty"

"Should we play tags,then?" Sanghyuk suggest,looking around at his friends

"Sure,that'd do!"  
\--  
After they finally finished playing around and got tired,they prepared to go back home but taekwoon suddenly calls for them,fidgeting with his fingers a little

"What's wrong,woonie?" Wonshik asks,concerned 

"Mother and father told me that we're going to have to move away to some other city because mother got a job there" taekwoon replies almost a little too fastly,his eyes glassy

Silence envelopes the group,everyone not knowing what to say or do

"I- i thought we promised to stay together forever?" Sanghyuk asks,his voice shaking from the tears he's holding back

Taekwoon shakes his head,small drops of tears already spilling from his eyes, "i know,but I couldn't do anything"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jaehwan asks,lips shaking

"I didn't want to ruin the mood" taekwoon's head is bowed to the ground,trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes "im sorry"

There's a silence again before it was broken by shaky sobs that comes from hakyeon who immediately runs and pulls taekwoon into a hug "you better not forget us"

Seeing them,hongbin quickly follows along and joins the hug,sobbing hard

The other three joins the hug too,all of them basically just a sobbing mess by now

"Im sorry,im sorry"  
\--  
On the day taekwoon moves,they hugged again,promising each other that no matter what happens,he wouldn't ever forgets them and that he would send letters everyday.They stays together as long as they can until taekwoon's mother comes,smiling gently,telling him that it's time to go.

They can see taekwoon's eyes being glassy again but he seems to be holding it in,trying his hard to smile "Goodbye!Make sure to reply my letters everyday!"

Taekwoon holds his promise to write to them everyday but it keeps decreasing when they grows older but it's better than anything so they didn't complain

They're okay with any sorts of contacts as long as they can still interact with the gentle soft spoken boy.

Until the letters abruptly stops coming.

They waits and waits,telling each other that taekwoon is probably busy with homeworks and that they should wait no matther what happens because taekwoon had promised them that he wont forget.

He had promised.

But the letters never comes anymore.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixx are worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be shitty cough i dont have any idea how to write this fuck i might discontinue or put it on hold mdjdj but lets see
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hakyeon,did you hear about the new kid?" Jaehwan asks,his voice giddy

"I did,this morning" Hakyeon said,shrugging

"Heard he's gonna be in our class" sanghyuk informs,his face giddy too but a little bit more less than jaehwan's giddiness 

"Why are people buzzing about this so much?" Hongbin grumbles,frowning

"Because apparently someone saw him moving in to the neighbourhood last week and they said,i quote, 'he's so fucking handsome the straights would turn gay for him and the gays would turn straight for him' " wonshik supplies,snickering at hongbin's facial expression

"Ooh,binnie you have a rival then?" Sanghyuk giggles

"A rival in what?" Hongbin narrows his eyes

"The heart-throb of the school" Jaehwan joins in into the teasing,knowing that hongbin doesn't likes being called the heart-throb of the school

Hongbin lands a punch to their shoulders,rolling his eyes

"Ooh,i really wanna meet him!" Hakyeon,apparently,is even more giddy than jaehwan " i'd make him feels like home"

"What home?With you,it's just a nightmare" hongbin stucks his tongues out at hakyeon,making hakyeon give him his signature stink face

"You just fucking wait,lee hongbin"  
\--  
"Okay,settle down,everyone.We have a new transfer student here" the teacher says before beckoning the person outside the classroom to come inside

As soon as the kid walks in,silent gasps -because of how goodlooking he is,hongbin assumes- could be heard mixed with hakyeon's extra loud gasp

"Isn't that taekwoon?!" Hakyeon whispers-shouts,not really wanting to disturb the class

At the statement,the other four turns to look infront as well and sure enough,infront of the class,stands their beloved childhood friend,taekwoon.

"Hello,im jung taekwoon.Please take care of me" taekwoon says in a voice so soft it's as if he never spoke

"Fuck,i never thought i'd be able to hear his voice again" hongbin whispers,eyes wide,probably a little glassy too but the others are too shocked to notice each other

"Taekwoon,you can sit there,next to hakyeon." The teacher says,smiling at taekwoon and motioning for him to sit

Nodding,taekwoon looks at the seat and hakyeon swear he could see taekwoon's eyes scanning the whole class and stops on the five of them for some seconds too long before walking to sit.

Hakyeon beams at taekwoon when he reaches him "taek-"

"Okay,lets start the lesson,stop talking" the teacher says,opening his own book

Sighing,hakyeon glances at taekwoon but he's just staring at his book,acting as if he's not meeting his childhood friends again after going missing after a whole few years  
\--  
Right after the recess bell rang,hakyeon turns to taekwoon and speaks loudly in excitement "taekwoon!I missed you so much,where did you go,asshole?"

Taekwoon turns to look at hakyeon and he was expecting a grin or some kind of a reply but all he did was stares blankly at hakyeon,as if he doesn't recognise him

"God,everyone really is staring at you" hongbin jokes,punching taekwoon's shoulder,expecting for him to strikes back but all he did is rubs the place hongbin punches and frowns

"Uh- woon- ah,i mean uh taekwoon,do you- remember us?" Wonshik asks slowly,afraid of the answer

Taekwoon scans the five of them before nodding once before staring at the floor 

"Anyways,im starting to get uncomfortable with all these stares,let's go and eat somewhere private" sanghyuk grumbles,trying to break the awkwardness

Nodding,jaehwan gets up before smiling at taekwoon and dragging him along

As soon as they reached the rooftop,hakyeon pulls taekwoon away from jaehwan so that he can sit next to him "So,woonie,do you really still remember us?"

Taekwoon seems to be a little hesitant but he nods anyways,eyes scanning them again

Raising his eyebrows,hyuk taps taekwoon's hand softly "what's my name?"

"Hyuk" taekwoon replies,voice still oh so so soft

"Ooh,you really do remember!" Jaehwan squeals,grinning 

Taekwoon's cheeks are tinted with soft pink,his head bowed "of course i do.."

"You're still so cute!" Hakyeon laughs,reaching out to pinch taekwoon's cheeks.An action he used to always do to taekwoon when they were small.

He was about to pinch but as soon as taekwoon saw hakyeon's raised hand,he suddenly flinches,making hakyeon stops his movement

"..are you okay?" Hakyeon frowns,putting his hand down "Did i surprised you?Im sorry"

Shaking his head,taekwoon grimaces "Sorry.."

The five of them looks at each other,concerned at how much taekwoon changed.Hakyeon shakes his head,smiling softly "Its okay!Im in the wrong for suddenly reaching out like that~"

"Totally your fault" hongbin said,glaring at hakyeon with a tint of playfulness in his eyes

Hakyeon glares at hongbin back,smacking him hard on his shoulder "Lee hongbin,you're on thin fucking ice"

"That hurts,you old man!" Hongbin shrieks,pushing hakyeon away and rubbing his shoulder in pain

"Yah!We're the same age!" Hakyeon cries,chasing hongbin around the rooftop 

Wonshik watches them playing around,grinning at their antics before he turns to make small talks with taekwoon but stopped when he saw taekwoon watching the two friends running around the rooftop,his mouth curling up a little in a ghost of a smile,almost as if he's trying to stop himself from smiling or laughing

Frowning,wonshik leans onto jaehwan,whispering "hwannie,what do you remember our woonie as back then?"

Jaehwan's eyebrows raised,looking at wonshik confusedly before shrugging "I dont know.Playful,bubbly,outgoing.And soft spoken" 

Wonshik nods "He's nothing like that now except for being soft spoken,it's almost as if he changed 180 degrees."

"..Maybe he's just more matured now?" Jaehwan tries to reason,still whispering

"Jaehwan he- he wont even look at us in the eyes.And did you see how he flinches when hakyeon raised his hands?That's- that's not normal-" wonshik was cut off by sanghyuk yelling for all of them to hurry up because the recess is over

Frowning,wonshik stands up and looks at jaehwan in the eyes "we're gonna talk about this together after school ends"

Sighing defeatedly,jaehwan nods before following the rest of them out.  
\--  
"Taek,do you wanna join us?We're going to hangout after school" Sanghyuk asks,smiling at taekwoon

Taekwoon frowns before quickly shaking his head no "im..busy."

"Oh well,see you tomorrow then" hongbin said,grinning at taekwoon and waving when he finally walks out of the class

"He's weird" wonshik says,his eyes narrowed 

They turns their heads to him,frowning 

"He's not weird,he just changed a little bit" hakyeon defends,smacking wonshik

"A little bit?" Wonshik frowns at hakyeon "He changed a lot."

Hongbin nods, "I didn't see him smiling even once today.He used to smile at everything back then"

"People changes,hongbin" hakyeon huffs,

"Hakyeon,you're just trying to run away from the fact that taekwoon really did changed so drastically " sanghyuk says from his desk

"Yeah..did you see how much he flinched when hakyeon just simply raised his hand?That's weird.." Jaehwan shakes his head,remembering the scene "i mean like,its normal to flinch when someone raised their hand close to your head,i guess.But he flinched so fucking hard"

Hakyeon bites his lip,sighing silently "fine,he did changed a lot but let's not make a big deal for now.He probably just matured up"

"Yeah..we should just observe silently for now." Jaehwan nods,grinning "Let's go and hangout now that this is settled"


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short sorry

"Do you think taek still lives in our neighbourhood?" Hongbin asks,munching on a chip as he sit down onto hakyeon's bed

"Maybe" wonshik frowns, "how come we didnt notice him moving in though?" 

"Because we never really checks" hakyeon says,rolling his eyes "and those are all because of you kids!"

"Why are you blaming us?" Jaehwan stucks out his tongue at hakyeon,making him give him his stink face in return

"Whenever i asks whether you wanna play outside,you all just declines and stays in either one of our house and play games,you couch potatoes!" Hakyeon snarls playfully

"Well,you could've went out by yourself but you didnt.So it's partly your fault too" sanghyuk says,smiling his innocent pure smile

"Ah,you're seriously so annoying" hakyeon says as he gave a neckchop to sanghyuk

"Should we go and check?" Hongbin suggests,looking around at his friends

"..Is it okay to just go like that without informing him?" Sanghyuk frowns,a little worried for some reasons that even he doesn't know

"We don't really have any ways to connect to him" wonshik sighs "does he even owns a phone?"

"It'd be okay,right?His parents were nice,they wouldn't really mind,would they?" Jaehwan grins,remembering about the nice couple

Hakyeon nods but his face still scrunched in worries "..they were really nice.Taekwoon was really nice and bubbly too..but people changes.And we wouldn't really know if they..if they changed too" 

"Are you trying to say that taek's parents aren't nice anymore?" Hongbin raised his eyebrows,throwing a chip at hakyeon

"Im not saying that,you fool! Im just saying that- what if taekwoon's parents changed like how taekwoon did?What if they don't even remember us?" Hakyeon pouts,throwing the chip back to hongbin

"Even if they did forget who we are,we can just say that we're taekwoon's friends you know" wonshik shrugs

"If you all are this worried,we can just asks him whether we can visit him or not tomorrow" sanghyuk says,sighing at his friends' childishness 

"Uhmm,that's a great idea" jaehwan grins,pinching sanghyuk's face

"Let go of me,you bastard" sanghyuk growls jokingly,pushing jaehwan's hands away

"You're no fun~"  
\--  
"Oh,taek~" hakyeon bounces over to taekwoon,waving excitedly "you're early!"

Taekwoon looks up to hakyeon before nodding stiffly

As soon as hakyeon reaches his place next to taekwoon,he sits down and smiles at taekwoon "Taek,i was wondering about some- oh,are you wearing makeup?"

To hakyeon's surprise,taekwoon once again flinches and looks down to the floor as if trying to hide his face.

His face is awfully pale,taekwoon has always been pale even as a child but with all the makeup,he looks even more pale but it's not really hakyeon's business -sadly- so he just smiles and shrugs it off "Yah,i was just asking.The school doesn't really care if you wear makeup,you dont have to worry!"

Taekwoon looks up hesitantly and nods,eyes looking at anything but hakyeon

Hakyeon frowns and was about to ask about his house but was interrupted when his other friends comes and sits at their own sits 

"Why didn't you wait for us,you fool?" Hongbin asks,kicking at hakyeon's chair from his place

"I was dying to meet taekwoon again and confirm that yesterday wasn't a dream " hakyeon says only half jokingly,smiling charmingly at taekwoon,making him blushs,hiding his face by looking down again

Sanghyuk and jaehwan -who sits infront of taekwoon and hakyeon- whips around and looks at hakyeon expectantly 

"Did you asked?" Sanghyuk asks,raising an eyebrow at hakyeon

"I was about to" hakyeon frowns before he looks at taekwoon "woonie,do you still live in your old house?"

Taekwoon's lips stretched into a thin line before he frowns and nods

"Ah~Is it okay to go and visit your house then? I miss your mom and dad" wonshik asks,leaning over from hongbin's and his place behind the two oldest's table

Taekwoon's eyes suddenly went blank,as if he's in a another universe,oblivious of the others

"Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon frowns,looking at taekwoon's blank expression,worried

"Taekwoon,are you okay?" Jaehwan reaches and shakes him,desperately trying to bring him out of the unknown world he brought himself into

That seems to work as taekwoon blinks and looks around at them and hakyeon notices his eyes are glassy but chose not to say anything,just frowns and asks whether he's okay

"Im..im fine.Sorry" taekwoon huffs,breathing a little too heavily "what..what was that again?"

"Ah..i was asking whether it's okay to visit your house..?" Wonshik asks,still worried for taekwoon

Taekwoon frowns and shakes his head,his breathing still not even "My house..it's a little messy and untidy right now,sorry"

"..its okay" hongbin says uncertainly,smiling his signature smile,dimples popping out

Taekwoon nods before sighing,trying to even out his breathing while looking down at the floor,showing only his head crown

"Mm,then do you want to come to our houses?" Jaehwan invites,beaming hopefully at taekwoon

Taekwoon,rather than replying just stares at jaehwan and shrugs

"Is that a yes?Or a no?" Hongbin frowns,half joking and half serious

"That's clearly a 'i dont mind' gesture,you dumbass" sanghyuk chirps from his seat,grinning playfully at hongbin

"So it's a yes?" Hongbin raises his eyebrows,looking at taekwoon for an answer 

"Let's go to my house,then?" Hakyeon winks at taekwoon,wishing that he'd accept

"..im busy today" taekwoon says,looking away from the group

"..ah,are you?" Wonshik awkwardly scratches his head,trying to break the silence

"There's always other days!Tell us when you're not busy,we can arrange to meet in one of our house" hakyeon beams a little awkwardly,facing infront as the teacher comes in

Hongbin throws a last glance at taekwoon before frowning and facing infront as well 'he's making excuses to avoid us,isn't he?But why?'

\--  
As soon as taekwoon left the classroom,sanghyuk and jaehwan whips around to look at their friends

"He was totally avoiding us,wasn't he?" Sanghyuk asks,eyes wide

"Maybe he's just busy,hyuk" hongbin says,frowning

"What even happened when he was suddenly all spaced out?" Hakyeon sighs,walking out of the classroom along with his group of friends

"Yeah..it was when i asked if it's okay to go and visit his house since i miss his parents" wonshik says,feeling guilty about the whole situation "maybe i said something terrible..?"

"Dont think too much of it,maybe he was just thinking about something else" jaehwan grins,ruffling wonshik's hair 

"Ah,my precious hair!" Wonshik whines,running away from jaehwan's grabby hands 

"Ah..he's so weird" hakyeon groans,his mind only full with taekwoon and his weird behaviours

\--

Months passes by and taekwoon slowly and gradually gets more open and comfortable with them,sometimes even giving them small smiles

When he first sent a small gentle small to hakyeon when hakyeon was fussing over him,hakyeon nearly had a heart attack and he could swore that he feels a lump in his throat.Taekwoon's smile is that precious.

It was totally the same with the others,they talks about taekwoon to each other a lot and now that their friendship has improved to the point where taekwoon has atleast went to each of their houses once,they are way more happier than before.

But nothing lasts forever,does it?

Taekwoon starts having days where he just clams up and sometimes not even going to school.Today is one of those days.It's been days since taekwoon last came,to say that they are worried is an understatement.

"Taekwoon doesn't come again huh?" Hakyeon sighs,looking at the empty space next to his desk "i wonder why"

"Even if we asks,he wouldn't tell man.He'd just shrugs and give a smile as if that'd take our minds off the topic" hongbin whines,pouting a little

"Well,it did managed to take our minds off the topic,doesnt it?" Wonshik coughs,remembering the soft gentle smiles that taekwoon have been giving them a lot now that they're closer

"Not completely,i meant" hongbin says,smacking wonshik's shoulder with blushes painting his own face

"Should we go and visit him if he still doesnt comes tomorrow?" Jaehwan suggests,grinning around at his friends

"Sounds like a plan," Hakyeon says,sighing "Im worried for him.Is he sick,do you think?"

"Probably.Why wouldn't he tell us though?" Sanghyuk whines

"It's not like we're that close with him like before anymore" Hongbin says,rolling his eyes even though his own words gives a pang to his heart

"I didn't ask for the painful truth,hongbin" Sanghyuk glares, "You could've gave me a white lie or something ugh"

"I don't like white lies"

"Speak for yourself.If white lies means that I won't get hurt then so be it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for going missing for like,,,months but im back ??i think. I wanna finish this fic asap but idrk lets see  
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little short im sorry ndidjd


End file.
